A Quick Trip
by momofthreegrls
Summary: A one shot deal about what happens when Jarrod brings Audra to Santa Rosa for a women's lecture and they meet up with Gene along the way.


A Quick Trip

Jarrod let out a small sigh of relief as Heath pulled up to the Stockton train station. It seemed like they'd never arrive. Audra, in her usual slow fashion, had taken an enormously long time to pack her things. To add to the misery, she'd insisted upon taking a long, drawn out bath. Only when Jarrod had threatened to throw her into the buggy in her all together did she finally get out of the tub.

"Be back late Sunday night, right?" asked Heath. He climbed down and went to get the luggage while Jarrod helped Audra down. "Ummph," he grunted. "Watcha got in these, Sis? Rocks?"

"Just a few things I'll need while we're in Santa Rosa," explained Audra.

The three siblings began walking toward the waiting train.

"I thought I told you to pack light, to just bring what you could carry with one hand," remarked Jarrod, annoyed. He gestured toward the two bags. "We've got a lot of connections before we get to Santa Rosa. This train, a ferry and then another train and…"

"Don't be such a worry wart," complained Audra. "I'm sure I can manage them just fine on my own." She reached over and yanked one of her bags from Heath's grasp. She promptly fell over sideways from the weight.

Heath snickered.

"Take that one home," instructed Jarrod, pointing to the bag Heath was holding. Heath turned and began walking back to the buggy.

Audra, leaving the other bag on the ground where it had fallen, ran after her blonde brother. "Wait, I need something out of there."

Heath frowned and holding the suitcase sideways, unlatched it. Several articles of clothing, including a pair of pantaloons tumbled out into the ground. Heath leaned over and the rest of the suitcase contents landed beside the pantaloons.

Audra gasped. "HEATH!" she yelled. "Did you have to dump my… unmentionables all over the ground?!"

Jarrod strode over, reached down, scooped up the pile from the ground, shoved everything into the suitcase, slammed it shut and handed it to Heath. He waved his younger brother away and turned toward Audra. "ONE suitcase."

He reached out, grabbed her upper arm in a firm grip and led her back to the other suitcase. Audra kept quiet and allowed him to lead her. She knew better than to argue when her older brother used his "Pappy" voice.

"I'll be here Sunday evening to pick ya'll back up," said Heath. He gave his sister a quick peck on the cheek and shook Jarrod's hand. "Don't forget to have fun."

"I wouldn't call making a last minute trip clear over to Santa Rosa for some women's lecture over at the University fun," observed Jarrod. "With no direct rail line there, we've got to go out of our way over to San Francisco then take a ferry to Petaluma and catch that new San Francisco and North Pacific Railroad."

"Don't forget Gene promised to meet up with us in San Francisco," reminded Audra. "He could help carry…"

"You're taking only one bag and that's final," said Jarrod.

"At least HE didn't complain when I suggested we go to this lecture," huffed Audra.

"That's because they charge you for every single letter on a telegraph and he didn't want to waste his allowance on arguing with you," retorted Jarrod.

"Hrmpph."

"Well, see you." Heath practically ran toward the buggy. It wasn't long before he was out of site.

Jarrod put his hand in the small of his sister's back and gently led her toward the conductor. The man held out his arm and Audra took it as she climbed up the few stairs and boarded the train. Jarrod handed the man their two bags. The man's grimace turned to a smile when Jarrod handed him a large tip. He found Audra seated at the other end of the train, next to a cluster of noisy children.

"I think we should sit over there," he told her. He gestured toward an empty spot near two older couples.

"But I…"

Jarrod shook his head and they walked toward the other seats. "Listen, I have enough stress as it is without adding to it."

"They're just children," said Audra.

"Yes, but there's a swarm of them and besides, they're covered in some sort of jam." Jarrod scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Audra gave him a look. "You're always so…. sanitary."

"Nothing wrong with being clean."

"You should loosen up. You'd have less gray hairs that way," she remarked.

"I don't have any gray hairs."

"Do so. There and there and…" She lightly touched his head as she spoke.

"Stop that, people are looking," he commanded, pushing her hand away. "If I've got gray hairs, it's because **you've** given them to me."

Audra frowned. "I thought we'd have fun on this trip. I'm still waiting for the fun to begin."

"Don't hold your breath waiting," replied Jarrod. He ignored the tongue she stuck out at him and turned toward the window. "Think I'll take a little nap. Wake me when we're in San Francisco." He handed her their train tickets, pulled his hat down low, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Audra waited for the conductor to collect their tickets before she walked back to sit with the children. Jarrod was still sleeping when the train pulled into the San Francisco station and she was tempted to just leave him. However, she knew that would only anger him and an angry Jarrod wasn't something she wanted to deal with for another two days. She nudged him a little harder than was probably necessary. "Jarrod, we're here." He sat up, yawned and pulled out his pocket watch.

"Oh no."

"What?"

Jarrod jumped up. "We're over an hour late. Let's go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"The ferry. NOW!"

He grabbed her hand and quickly led her through the aisle and to the exit.

"Where's our bags? Where's Eugene?" he asked, frantic.

"Relax, Jarrod. If we miss the ferry, we'll just catch the next one."

He gave her a look. "This one is the last one."

"Oh."

Jarrod ran to the baggage car and pushed his way to the front of the line. "Excuse me, excuse me," he muttered. He addressed the man handing down the luggage. "Barkley. Two bags. Please hurry," he gave the man a pleading look.

"Here!" said the man. He threw Jarrod's suitcase and then Audra's. The second hit Jarrod squarely in his lower region and he fell over with a grunt. "Thanks," he squeaked. For a moment, he lay on the ground while everyone gave him dirty looks for blocking the path. He struggled to his feet. "Audra, I told you not to pack…"

"It's not my fault that man hit you in…"

Jarrod shot her an angry look. "Let's just go find Gene." He picked up both suitcases and walked away from the crowd. "I told him to meet us right outside the station. That boy never listens. Where is…"

"Audra! Jarrod! Over here!" Gene, his hair longer than his mother would usually allow it, was standing nearby. He waved vigorously and quickly ran over to them. Before he could embrace his sister, Jarrod handed him Audra's suitcase.

"Your turn to carry."

"Gee, Sis. Watcha have in here? Rocks?" asked Gene.

Audra chuckled. "That's exactly what Heath said earlier."

"We don't have time to sit here rehashing who said what, the ferry is leaving NOW!" barked Jarrod. He shot them both an annoyed look before quickly walking away.  
"What's put him in a mood?" asked Gene.

Audra shrugged. "Women's lecture. Trains. Ferries. Children. You name it. Anything and everything."

"Hey, you two. HURRY it up!" yelled Jarrod.

Gene and Audra exchanged a frown and then ran to catch up to their older brother. They were somewhat slowed by Audra's long skirt and arrived just as the ferry pulled away.

Jarrod threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "I told you two to hurry up."

Gene smiled broadly. "Don't worry, Pappy. There'll be another one soon."

Jarrod smiled though his smile wasn't the kind that was friendly. "They don't teach you much at the college, do they baby brother?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gene, bristling at the "baby brother" reference.

"I mean, how to read ferry schedules. When you bought us the tickets, didn't you notice that this was the last one on the schedule?"

"Ummm…. well…. " sputtered Gene.

"Right."

Gene looked over at Audra. "I thought this trip was supposed to be fun?" he asked.

"Don't hold your breath," she mumbled.

"Let me see that ferry schedule," said Jarrod. "I need to figure out what to do." It was a few minutes later when he spoke. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to miss that lecture."

"What?" asked Audra. She shook her head. "No, we need to go. You promised."

"There's nothing I can do." Jarrod held the ferry schedule up and pointed. "See, the next one doesn't leave until ten tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I see," she agreed. "Let's take that one."

"Honey, you don't understand." Jarrod handed the schedule back to Gene. "That means we won't get to Petaluma in time to catch the early train to Santa Rosa. We'd have to take the mid-morning one and that won't get us there until after the lecture." He gave her a sympathetic look and put his arm around her shoulders. "You'll just have to catch this lecture next year."

"But there won't be one next year. At least not one I'll be interested in. This one was about women's …"

"I'm sorry, I know that topic is important to you but I don't see how it can be done."

As Audra continued protesting the cancellation of the trip and Jarrod tried comforting her, Gene walked away. He had an idea that might just get them to Santa Rosa in time but it would take some investigation. By the time he returned, Audra was in tears and Jarrod was close to losing his temper.

"And where did you go off to without telling me?" asked Jarrod, angrily.

"Getting us transportation to Petaluma," replied Gene. "Follow me."

"Hold on, what do you mean?" asked Jarrod, suspicious. "I told you, there aren't any more ferries today."

"Yes, I know," agreed Gene. "I hired us a private ferry."

Audra threw her arms around Gene and gave him hug. "Oh, thank you!"

Gene gave his older brother a smug look. "Follow me." He picked up Audra's suitcase. "Trust me, I've got it all settled. Come on now, you're wasting time."

Jarrod picked up his own suitcase and followed his younger siblings. By the time he arrived at the other dock, Gene and Audra were sitting in a small boat. Jarrod shook his head. "I'm not getting into that rickety thing. You two are out of your minds."

"Perfectly safe, Mr…" A middle aged man, his hair greasy and his clothes unkempt, smiled broadly.

"Barkley." Jarrod noted that the man was missing quite a few teeth. "I take it you are the proprietor of this here…. boat."

"Yup." The man held out a dirty hand. "Captain Paul O'Connor. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jarrod ignored the hand. "How much did this cost us, Eugene?"

Gene waved his hand. "Don't sweat the small details, Pappy. I've got it** all** covered."

"That's right. All squared away. All ya gotta do is climb in. I'll have you over to that there Patamusa in a jiffy," advised the captain.

"Petaluma," corrected Jarrod.

"Right," he replied. "That's what I meant."

"If you don't want to go, Jarrod. I'm sure Gene and I can take care of ourselves. We'll meet you back on Sunday," offered Audra.

The look O'Connor cast Audra's way made Jarrod's stomach feel queasy and he made a quick decision." He climbed into the boat. "No, I'll go with you. Make sure you get there **safely**." Jarrod gave the captain a sharp look.

"Alrighty then, let's get to sailing," remarked the captain.

By the time they reached Petaluma, Jarrod had lost the contents of his stomach and dry heaved twice. He was elated when he could finally climb out and touch solid ground again.

"Thank you, Captain," said Audra. She held out her hand but Jarrod pulled her away before the captain could shake it.

"Let's go. The train is due to depart shortly," he announced.

Gene shook the man's hand and Jarrod grimaced. He waited until they were a distance away before turning to his younger brother. "Make sure you wash that hand the first opportunity you get," he instructed.

"He always so…" began Gene.

"Sanitary?" finished Audra. "Yes."

The trio approached the station. To Jarrod's relief, the train was immaculate and the seats were comfortable. They pulled away from the station exactly on time and Jarrod made a mental note to write a complimentary letter to the owner of this new rail line. As his two younger siblings chatted happily away, catching up after being apart for several months, Jarrod decided to take his second nap of the day. He wasn't asleep long when he felt the train come to a screeching stop.

Jarrod stopped the conductor as he walked by. "What's the trouble?" he asked.

"Mechanical. We're working on it," replied the man. He continued walking to the end of the car and out of sight.

"Well, we've still got a good hour after we arrive in Santa Rosa to get to that lecture," said Jarrod. He gave Audra a reassuring smile.

Another fifteen minutes passed and still the train hadn't moved.

"Mechanical. We're working on it," said the conductor, anticipating Jarrod's question.

The third time Jarrod stopped the conductor as he walked by, the man said, "Mechanical, we're taking this train out of service and getting another one."

"Another one?" asked Jarrod. "And how exactly is it getting here? Flying?"

"Flying?" The conductor snickered.

Jarrod threw a dirty look at the man's retreating back. "I don't see how they're going to get one here. There's only one set of tracks and we're on it."

"Have faith, Big Brother," reassured Gene. "If the man says they're getting another one, we'll get another one."

It was quite a while later before an encouraging whistle was heard nearby. To Jarrod's surprise, a second train, one which had been run backwards from Santa Rosa, arrived. He, Audra, Gene and the rest of the passengers were transferred to this new train and were soon on their way. They arrived in Santa Rosa nearly an hour late. Jarrod quickly hired a driver with a promise to pay the man triple the usual fare if he could get them to the university on time. They pulled up to the lecture hall with three minutes to spare. Just as they walked into the room, it was announced that the lecturer was running late and that the program would be delayed. Jarrod scowled.

Gene walked over to a nearby table and began reading some of the leaflets scattered on the top. He picked one up and brought it back to where his brother and sister were standing.

"Look, there's another lecture in two months." He pointed. "How about we…."

"NO!" said Jarrod. He shook his head and announced that he was going outside to smoke a cigar.

"What's he so cranky about?" asked Gene.

"Lectures. Trains. Ferries. Boats….." began Audra and before she could finish, she started giggling.

Gene joined her and for a few minutes, they shared a laugh at their older brother's expense.

"I think we should plan on going to that other lecture," said Audra.

"Yes," agreed Gene. "But next time, bring Heath."


End file.
